


Build Yourself Up

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Dangan Ronpa & Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, F/M, Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouko Kirigiri regains her memory and assists in rehabilitating fifteen people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Build Yourself Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mk_tortie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_tortie/gifts).



“Do you want your memory back, Kirigiri?”

 

_I don’t know. I have no idea if it would help me or just send my emotional state slowly rolling down the drain._

 

“Who exactly are you?” she asks the man in the car parked at the steps to Hope’s Peak, the man driving a car that fit six people and just _happened_ to be here the day the game ended….

 

_How much do you know about me, exactly? Do you know everything…. if he’s been watching his television, of course he knows that I have the most issues with memory, for I genuinely have none._

 

“Come inside the car and we’ll save your lives. Stay here, and you’ll all die.”

 

There’s an army of Monobears and masked men running towards them, so death would most likely be inevitable for at least one person. The car, on the other hand, has managed to drive through that army without being damaged, so going with this man is the better option, for now.

 

_If they do kidnap us…. would we all be able to break out and avoid dying? There was an escape route from the Academy, but it wasn’t built as a prison and they know that we all escaped from there and defeated Enoshima…._

 

“We are the Future Foundation, and with your help, we’ll save the world.” the man says as she steps into the car. Naegi takes her hand as he joins them, and on impulse, she tightens her grip on him.

 

_You saved our lives last time, Naegi…. but…. I guess the only thing left to do right now is hope that we’ll all make it through, this time…._

 

* * *

 

The car drops them off at a white building, and she and Naegi are escorted into what looks like a prison cell.

 

“It’s just a safety precaution, for the higher-ups know who you guys are, but we’ve had some incidents with people claiming to be Hope’s Peak students in the past….”

 

“Why would people claim to be Hope’s Peak students?” Naegi asks, and there are plenty of reasons why people would lie about who they are.

 

_Because they want to be safe. Because they want the world to see them as better than they actually are…. because I am a liar, Naegi, who is devoted to finding out the truth._

 

“....it’s a really long story, but most of them were suicide bombers dedicated to Enoshima, and believed that they were worthless without her.”

 

_That’s what happened…. to the rest of the people in the building. That’s why the room full of blood exists and why the only teacher there was stuffed in a box…._

 

_If she could force us into a game of mutual-killing with our fears and loved ones, who knows what she could’ve done with the rest of the school in the two years we were there?_

 

“Was there any way to save them?” Naegi asks, and the man with them pales, before dragging the two of them into a room that looks like a hospital, except it’s filled with bodies floating in suspended animation. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees dark hair and someone who looks like Togami….

 

_Calm down. Think about something else, like Naegi…._

 

_You believe no one is beyond saving, correct? You even thought that Enoshima could be saved….. if only more people were like that….._

 

“If they hear you saying that, they’ll kill you.” the man says before he stabs her arm with a needle. 

 

The last thing she sees before the world goes black is Naegi grabbing her hand and trying to prevent her from hitting her head on the door as she falls.

 

* * *

 

_“Grandfather, why don’t I have parents?”_

 

_“They died when you were a baby, Kyouko.”_

 

_“Then why does the newspaper say that someone named Kirigiri Jin just became the head of Hope’s Peak Academy? You told me my father’s name is Jin, didn’t you?”_

 

_And that’s how it all began, didn’t it? I decided that I would become the world’s best detective, because I wanted to find my father and ask why he left…._

 

_There’s a newspaper article on Hope’s Peak again, and it’s a profile of my father, where he talks about talent and life and his family and his daughter, who died along with her mother and enabled him to escape from his family…._

 

_“Kyouko, what are you doing?! I told you not to use the matches for anything other than detective work!”_

 

_“Flames clear away most types of evidence, but create patterns of burn markings. Therefore, you could set someone on fire and get away with it in the right circumstances, but it’s quicker to poison them or hire a proxy killer…..”_

 

_“Your daughter's hands are still in working condition, but the scars from the burns will be there for the rest of her life.”_

 

_Yet I still continued with my futile quest to get to Hope’s Peak and meet my father, and made my way there, eventually…._

 

_“You are a ghost, aren’t you? Did my father send you here, to convince me to come back? I have no living children, I don’t know what you’re doing here, there’s no reason for me to suddenly be haunted by dead people when I’ve fully escaped….”_

 

_“...hey, are you alright? I guess I got lost on my way to the auditorium for a reason, then….”_

 

_There’s a double-murder, and the police have no idea who did it, because it’s all been covered-up, everything about this school is covered-up to ensure that the world thinks of this place as perfectly normal and not a bastion of chaos and insecurity…. but Satou Yukira killed Kuzuryuu Natsumi and was then killed by her brother, and that is the truth._

 

_“Why does no one visit you, Kirigiri?”_

 

_“Because everyone who would want to visit me is dead.”_

 

_“....in that case, I’ll be your family, then. Komaru’s always wanted an older sister.”_

 

_The student council is dead, and the entire reserve department is dead, because my father created a man who would know everything and idolized any and every talent, up to and including despair…._

 

_“I love you, Kyouko.”_

 

_“If we all die today, I want to make sure that I have nothing to regret.”_

 

_And then he falls and I catch him, right before we forgot everything._

 

* * *

 

“....are you alright?” Naegi asks as she wakes up, and he’s on a computer.

 

“What did they do to us?” she asks, hoping that she sounds like herself and not like an emotional wreck.

 

“He gave us all of our memories back, because he was afraid of someone thinking that I was a member of SHSL Despair and executing me.” he answers.

 

_You are the absolute last person on the planet who would fall to despair. They should know that from the video, but paranoid people rarely think rationally and assume everything is a possible threat._

 

“How long have I been here, Makoto?” she asks, for if they both were injected with the same thing, he should’ve woken up slightly after her, but she does have more lost memories than him.

 

“....about two or three weeks, I think? I’ve been here for a while, because I don’t want you to die and I need you to help me with something….”

 

“Why?” she blurts out, for he could’ve easily chosen someone who wasn’t a comatose emotional wreck to help him restore hope to this world and rebuild everything.

 

“Because I…. trust you, Kyouko.” he answers, and his face is red.

 

_Were you going to tell me that you loved me, Makoto? Because you don’t need to, I already know that._

 

* * *

 

“Do you remember Alter Ego?” he asks, breaking the silence between them.

 

“How could I forget who saved your life?” she answers.

 

“....Fujisaki programmed a younger sister for him, and made an entire program to rehabilitate people when we were in Hope’s Peak.” he says as he passes her the computer, which is displaying a girl with silver-violet hair and eyes.

 

_If they made this program back then, why isn’t the Foundation using it for the members of SHSL Despair? Then again, they probably have no idea that this program exists, or the costs of defusing suicide bombers are too high…._

 

“While you were remembering everything, a bunch of people showed up, claimed to be Hope’s Peak students, and….” he begins, pulling her out of her thoughts.

 

_….they were also suicide bombers?_

 

“What happened to the people you found?” she asks, in an attempt to distract herself from thinking about mass suicide and her father’s skull.

 

_What did they do, Makoto? Although, if you don’t want to tell me that, I understand…._

 

“....they’re being held for execution in this room.” he answers, as he gestures to the people around them, peacefully floating in suspended animation….

 

_You…. and I, are going to be going behind the backs of the entire Foundation and saving the lives of fifteen people. If they don’t catch us, we’ll prove your theory that everyone can be saved._

 

_But if they do…._

 

“I don’t think I’ve met you before, but Naegi’s told me about you, Kirigiri. Are you like Rise or Yukiko, maybe?” the computer says, and she had no idea what it’s talking about.

 

“...she’s more like Naoto. Kyouko, this is Nanami Chiaki, and she’ll be helping us.” Makoto answers as Nanami starts pouting.

 

“....okay, fine. I still think you’d fit better with one of the other two and her with Kanji, but sure.” Nanami answers.

 

“She sees the entire world through the lens of her videogames, Kyouko. It’s kind of adorably clueless.”

 

“Should I be jealous, Makoto?”

 

* * *

 

_Initiate New World Program Now?_

 

“I just finished hooking the last pod up to the system, so you can start now.” Makoto says, before she starts the program and watches a Hope’s Peak classroom begin to display on the computer screen.

 

_And now… I think the only thing we can do now is wait and hope no one finds us. If they still think that I’m in a coma, they won’t question him being here, for they’ll assume he’s visiting me._

 

_Hope is what got us here, and saved our lives during the game. It's not such a bad thing to rely on, then...._

 

There's an island on the screen, and it's filled with students. She takes a seat in front of the screen to more closely observe the beginning of the program, and Makoto joins her. 

 

“Kyouko, what did you remember?” he asks, as he takes her hand.

 

“You told me that you loved me.” she answers, as she takes off her glove and kisses him.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. :)


End file.
